What Lies Ahead
by me.no.know
Summary: The time had finally come for Ciel to follow through with his end of the contract. It was finally over . . .Or so they thought.


**What Lies Ahead**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters from the series._

"Then, Young Master. . ."

Cold, hungry eyes aglow, the demon's lips parted as his face drew nearer to the boy's. After years of trials and affliction, their contract was to finally be fulfilled.

Ciel closed his eyes.

_I have no regrets. _He thought. _I've accomplished what I've set out to do, and that's all that matters. There's no reason for me to remain in this world._

_There's nothing left for me._

". . . I bid you farewell."

Sebastian's face was only inches away from his own, but he continued to draw nearer still.

_Closer . . ._

_Closer . . ._

He could feel the demon's warm breath against his own mouth, about to do the deed that would end his existence.

_Closer . . ._

"AND CUT!"

Startled, both looked up upon being alerted to another person's presence.

"That's a wrap! We're done!"

Large, blinding white lights suddenly went on and a loud noise – clapping, Sebastian realized- erupted from seemingly every direction.

"Sebastian, what's going on?" Ciel demanded.

"I-I'm not quite certain myself."

"That was excellent." praised a man who was approaching them. "I have to say, I have _never _worked with anyone before who could do all that you do, and with as many scenes as you two do- it's, I mean- And all in one take, amazing!"

Ciel blinked. "Who are you?"

The man laughed, apparently thinking Ciel was joking. "I, young man, am the world renowned director- Well, certainly there's no need for introductions, you must have heard of me."

"If I did I wouldn't have-"

"Anyway, I know you're probably unaware of this, but for the past few years we've been filming the events that have taken place in your lives."

"'Filming?' " Ciel repeated.

"Yeah, and –heh, believe me, it's a pretty popular series."

"We're in a series?"

"Uh-huh."

The butler voiced a sudden realization. "So, that would mean that you know everything that has happened between the Young Master and me." _Including our contract._

"Oh, absolutely! Though, some of the fans were hoping a little more would happen between you, – he nudged Sebastian and winked- Know what I'm saying?"

"Unfortunately."

The director laughed. "But yeah, like I said, me and my film crew here have been following you for years. From the time your deal was made up until now. We were always there."

"Well that would explain why that odd man kept showing up at random times and would attempt to, as he'd say, "make me fabulous. . ." said Sebastian contemplatively.

After a moment he turned to face Ciel. "Well, in any case you should know by now that the Young Master and I have some business to tend to, so if you'll excuse us-"

The director stepped between them before Sebastian could try anything. "No! No-No, wait-Sebastian you can't! I won't let you!"

Ciel sighed, interrupting Sebastian before he could speak in his own defense. All this man was capable of doing was prolonging the inevitable (whether he knew it or not) and that aside, he was starting to get annoying.

"Fool. You have no reason to be concerned. If you've been following us all this time, you should know by now that Sebastian and I have a contract and that I have every intention of following through with my end."

"Oh, I know that and I'm not worried." The director waved off the comment. "But you see, Kuroshitsuji has just been green-lit for a second season."

"Kuro-what? Hey! What do you mean you're not worried?!"

"So it's not over then?" asked Sebastian.

"Not by a long shot." was the cheerful response.

The hungry demon cursed under his breath.

The director went on with his explanation of the series they were apparently a part of saying, "So we've just come to the end of the first season, and hopefully within the year we can start shooting the second – but hopefully not the last- season. Thing is though, we still have a lot of planning to do. Especially with the budget, we went over our limit quite a bit –mostly on new cameras and custom-made operators, it wasn't easy trying to keep up with Sebastian here- so I'm hoping we'll be better prepared in this area especially."

He continued on, but neither master nor butler was still listening. Both had just come to understand something pertaining to what he had just said.

"Hang on a second." said Ciel. "We're the main characters in your series. And that being the case . . ."

"Shouldn't we be getting paid?" Sebastian finished the question.

The inquiry seemed to have caught him off-guard, but he quickly regained his composure. He began walking back toward the other people, giving instruction in a blatantly loud tone. "Well, -er-like I said that's a wrap so let's start packing up and head out. We will begin discussing future plans for this series in about a month, so . . ."

Ciel glared. "Sebastian."

The command hadn't been verbalized, but he knew what to do; never had he looked so determined to accomplish a task. He put his right hand over his chest in acknowledgment,

"Yes, my Lord."

" . . .So I'll be expecting a call from our producer in about a week- AAAAAUUUGGGHH!" The director ducked as Sebastian tried to grab him and sprinted away, shoving passed random clusters of people and equipment into the surrounding forest, the Sebastian and the Young Master hot on his heels.

"After him Sebastian! You owe us so much-"

A small group of people standing among the film crew began to laugh.

"And they think _we're _the loony ones." Bard chuckled.

Maylene smiled and nodded. "But to think there's going to be another adventure ahead of us, that's exciting!"

"Ho ho ho."

"I was thinking about that." said Finny. "You know, the show can't continue without those two, but no one ever told us that we were returning."

Bard's jaw dropped. "Don't even say that Finnian, of course they'll ask us to come back!"

Finny just laughed as he watched the chase continue. "Well whatever happens, I look forward to it!"

_A/N: In honor of the upcoming second season of Kuroshitsuji. So this was just something I came up with one day over the weekend. Sorry if it was a bit cheesy, but I really enjoyed writing it. Please review! _


End file.
